marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 105
and . In his mind he is haunted by the images of the Green Goblin, Venom, Carnage, as well as visions of his friends and family including his wife Mary Jane, his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, J. Jonah Jameson and his father Richard Parker.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. In reality, Spider-Man is being surrounded by a number of heroes who are loyal to the Goddess. This includes Quicksilver, the Scarlet Witch, Thor, the Multiple Man, Sasquatch, Gamora, Moon Knight, the Invisible Woman, and Archangel. As the faithful followers charge at Spider-Man, Moondragon strikes Spider-Man with a psi-blast. In his mind, this causes Spider-Man to turn into the form of Peter Parker as he begins to be swarmed. Spider-Man refuses to fight his allies and quickly begins to realize that what he is seeing is an illusion. When Gamora attacks him, Spider-Man sees her not just as his wife Mary Jane, but as the character she plays on "Secret Hospital". When Archangel dive bombs the wall-crawler with his razor-tipped feather, Spider-Man dodges them and they impale Gamora. In his mind's eye, he views this as the Green Goblin striking Mary Jane with his razor-bats.This reminds Peter of the day that both Gwen Stacy was murdered and the Green Goblin died. He is referring to the events of - . Although Peter thinks Norman Osborn died, he actually survived as seen in he will resurface again in . While he tries to evade Archangel, he is grabbed in a grip by the Sasquatch. He tosses his opponent into Archangel. Meanwhile, back on Earth, Mary Jane is doing aerobics with Liz Osborn while Aunt May keeps an eye on Normie Osborn. Liz is amazed at how quickly Normie is starting to act like himself since his father, Harry, died.At the time of this story, everyone thinks that Harry Osborn is dead following the events of . However, unknown to everyone at the time, Harry survived as explained in . He will resurface again in . When Mary Jane asks Aunt May how she is dealing with the apparent return of Peter's parents.A couple claiming to be Richard and Mary Parker surfaced claiming to be Peter's parents in . These are actually impostors as revealed in . The real Richard and Mary Parker died decades earlier as explained in . While at Empire State University, Betty Brant distracts a security guard while Joe Robertson sneaks in. He leaves a window open so Betty can sneak in later. The two of them are working on an exposé on secret government experiments that are being conducted by Morelle Pharmaceuticals. This has brought them to the office of Marla Madison, the wife of J. Jonah Jameson, who is involved in the project. Back on Paradise Omega, Spider-Man is ganged up on by Thor, Quicksilver, the Scarlet Witch and Invisible Woman. He sees them as his father, aunt, and uncle, and the Goddess respectively.Peter recalls the death of his Uncle Ben, who was killed by a burglar in . Although he is outnumbered and overpowered, Spider-Man manages to soar out of harm's way by making a web-glider. His attackers are caught in the crossfire, knocking each other out with their respective powers. He is ambushed by Moon Knight and Multiple Man who appear in his mind as Venom and Carnage. Moon Knight is taking this battle personally, as he would give up his life to serve the Goddess.Moon Knight was upset that Spider-Man was chosen on a mission over him, as seen in . In his vision, he sees the Goddess' cathedral, and seeking it for cover takes a leap of faith to reach it. Suddenly, his hallucination ends, as Spider-Man has passed their test. Spider-Man realizes that his battle for good has been thankless and decides to stick with the Goddess and see out her plans. Meanwhile, the Goddess continues to meditate within the Cosmic Egg. Sending her mind outward, she watches as those who are against her mission of universal peace are gathering their forces.The Thing is depicted wearing a mask here. This is beacuse his face was wounded during a battle with Wolverine in . His face will ultimately get healed in . | Writer1_1 = Terry Kavanagh | Penciler1_1 = Alex Saviuk | Inker1_1 = Don Hudson | Colourist1_1 = Bob Sharen | Letterer1_1 = Steve Dutro | Editor1_1 = Eric Fein | Editor1_2 = Danny Fingeroth | StoryTitle2 = Acid Test | Synopsis2 = Nightwatch had interrupted a robbery at the New York Museum of Natural History being led by Daniel Davis. Trying to flee with a Mediterranean death mask he was attempting to steal, Davis placed it on his face. Upon doing so, the mask began burning his face and fusing with it. Driven mad, Davis decided to call himself Deathgrin and tries to attack Nightwatch. As the two fight, the ancient chemicals in the mask give Deathgrin enhanced strength and durability. Trying to escape, he smashes a hole in the side of the museum, but Nightwatch tries to snare him in his cape, but Deathgrin breaks free. The battle is interrupted by security guards who begin to open fire on Deathgrin. However, these bullets have no effect and the villain tries to crush the guards by knocking down the museum's pillars. Nightwatch manages to swoop in and save them at the last moment. When clean-up crews come to remove the rubble, they discover a massive hole into the sewers below. In the fetid waters Deathgrin still lives and vows to get revenge against Nightmask. | Writer2_1 = Terry Kavanagh | Penciler2_1 = Bill Wylie | Inker2_1 = Tim Tuohy | Colourist2_1 = Bob Sharen | Letterer2_1 = Steve Dutro | Editor2_1 = Eric Fein | Editor2_2 = Danny Fingeroth | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Antagonists: * * * * * * * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** * ** ** ** * Locations: * * ** *** *** **** Peter and Mary Jane's Loft Items: * * * * * * * * * Cosmic Egg Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Notes = Continuity Notes Soul Gauntlet: Chronology Notes Events in Soul Gauntlet occur behind the scenes that affect the chronology of the following characters: Spider-Man: * - Spider-Man is ambushed by followers of the Goddess * - The battle continues. * - Spider-Man is attacked by Moon Knight. * - Spider-Man fights off Moondragon's mental hallucinations. * - The heroes congratulate Spider-Man for taking a leap of faith. Goddess: * - The Goddess meditates. * - Goddess views her opponents gathering. Moon Knight: * - Moon Knight battles Spider-Man. * - Moon Knight continues to battle Spider-Man * - Moon Knight is present when Spider-Man passess his test of faith. Multiple Man: * - Quicksilver battles Spider-Man. * - Quicksilver is present when Spider-Man passess his test of faith. Quicksilver: * - Quicksilver battles Spider-Man. * - Quicksilver is present when Spider-Man passess his test of faith. Sasquatch: * - Sasquatch battles Spider-Man. * - Sasquatch continues to battle Spider-Man. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}